Destruction
by blueskies723
Summary: The last book in the Rebecca Turner Series. Casey is going back to her old ways and is digging herself a hole. Will Rebecca and the others help her before it's too late? Disclaimer,Warning and Author's note inside.
1. Bleed

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Law and Order SVU, but I do own Rebecca Turner and all the created characters.

Warning: There may be somewhat self-inflicted injuries and eating disorder material. Please read with caution.

Author's Note/Request: So this is the last book of the Rebecca Turner Series. I'm so excited! I think this might be the longest book of the series, but who knows.

**So my request is for some help looking for an icon.** It's a Casey icon from the episode "Game" when she's in the courtroom. I think it says something like "What? I'm sorry I can't hear you through the bullshit". I know it exists, and ever since i saw that episode I wanted it for my LJ default icon. The problem is that I've searching and haven't found it. If anyone has it or finds it on the internet, can you give me a link? I will name you the most amazing person ever and will credit you in my LJ. Thanks! :)

Read and Enjoy :)

-blueskies723

* * *

"Did you see Casey tear that girl apart in court today?" Rebecca asked her partner as they left the court house "The girl didn't want to say anything and yet Novak made her look guilty!"

"Isn't it obvious that she is guilty?"

"It is from our perspective, but what about the jury? They don't know anything, and Casey is making them think that she's guilty."

"She's usually very good at that..."

"Hey! Wait up!"

Fin and Rebecca turned around to see Munch running towards them.

"I see that you're getting your daily exercise."

"Your jokes aren't funny" Munch said "What do you think about the Verabin case?"

"Novak's going to make sure that the girl goes to jail for the rest of her life" Fin replied "We were just going to walk to the coffee place nearby. Do you want to come?"

"Sure, just don't say that my coffee tastes like dirt"

"We promise that we won't" Rebecca said with a smile on her face "Come on; let's go."

* * *

"I overheard that Alex Cabot might be taken out of the Witness Protection Program"

"What for?" Elliot asked. He was sitting at his desk while Olivia sat in hers.

"She's been abusing the power of the program by coming here too much."

"Isn't it obvious why?" Elliot asked.

Casey was nearby waiting for Rebecca to come back from talking to a suspect. She couldn't help but overhear the detective's conversation.

"It is obvious, but would Alex actually come back here to New York?" Olivia asked.

"It's possible. I'd love to have her back."

"Me too."

Hearing the conversation made Casey sick; how could they praise Alex even though she's not even in the state? She remembers when she first started here; no one liked her and it took awhile to gain everyone's trust and respect. She wondered if Alex had to do the same thing but before she could think, someone tapped Casey on the shoulder. She turned around and saw Rebecca.

"Hey, are you okay?"Rebecca asked as she walked by Casey, motioning her to follow. Casey followed Rebecca to her desk.

"I'm fine, why?"

"You looked like something was bothering you, that's all."

Casey watched Rebecca go through her desk to get her things. Both Casey and Rebecca were done for the day and their plans were to go shopping and have dinner. After a minute of searching for her cell phone, Rebecca grabbed it and shoved it in her pocket.

"All right, let's go."

Both woman were about to walk out of the squad room when Olivia got their attention.

"Hey, where are you two going?" she asked. Casey and Rebecca walked back over to Olivia and Elliot.

"We're done for the day and hanging out" Rebecca replied "I'd invite you to come along, but you still have work to do."

"Yeah, no kidding."

"Did you hear the news?" Elliot asked.

"What news?"

"Alex Cabot might be coming back"

"Elliot, you're an idiot! We heard a rumor that she might come back"

"That's interesting" Rebecca said as she nodded her head.

"I see that you're not a big fan" Elliot commented.

"She seems like a nice person, but she's a lousy ADA in my option" Rebecca said

"We should get going" Casey said quietly

"Casey's right. We're leaving! If you need me or Casey, just call my phone."

"We can do that" Olivia said "Have fun without me!"

* * *

Casey got home from hanging out with Rebecca. She had fun, but she was constantly frustrated at herself. She dropped the shopping bags on the bedroom floor and decided to change into some exercise clothes.

She walked out of the bedroom and went to the treadmill. She hasn't used it in awhile because of her busy schedule, but now Casey needed to make time for it. Casey got on the treadmill and started it a slow pace. She started to walk, but then she realized that the pace wasn't good enough so she went faster. She increased her speed by 5 miles per hour in 10 minutes and after an hour of running on the treadmill; Casey decided that it was enough.

But then when she saw her reflection in the full body mirror, she knew it wasn't enough. Just the sight of her body made her sick. Casey became angry and punched the mirror. What she didn't expect was when she punched through the glass, her hand started to bleed. She quickly ran into the bathroom and prayed that her hand didn't need any stitches.


	2. Secret

"Why did that girl burn my bagel?" Rebecca asked as she tossed the burnt bagel on her desk. Fin and Rebecca just entered the squad room to start their day. But before they went to work, they went to a coffee shop nearby that had the best bagels. Unfortunately, Rebecca's bagel was burnt to a crisp; or at least it was close to a crisp.

"She probably burnt it because of your coffee order" Fin said after he laughed "'Hi, I'd like a mocha frappaccino grande without the whip cream but with the cream, milk and extra sugar.' She wanted to kill you, Becky."

"Hey, I like my coffees fancy" Rebecca said, trying not to laugh.

"I always thought you were the simple girl, but I guess you proved me wrong this morning."

"I surprise everyone in this place..."

The Captain left his office and motioned them to follow him. They got up from their desks and started walking to the other side of the squad room.

"I guess we have a case"

"You better bring your fancy coffee with you then" Fin said. Rebecca playfully punched him in the arm as they walked a few more steps to their destination. Munch, Olivia and Elliot were already there. Fin and Rebecca stood next to Munch as the captain started to explain their new case.

"We have a twelve year old girl who was raped. She filed a complaint, but doesn't want to talk about it."

"What's her name?" Rebecca asked.

"Her name is Lilly Caterton. She lives in the Bronx. She filed a complaint, but she won't tell anyone who did what, or why."

"She could be lying" Rebecca said "Remember when that girl Sally thought the same guy raped her twice, except the guy was in jail?"

"I don't think that's the case" Olivia said "She filed a complaint, but didn't want to say anything. That's how rape victims are. They never want to talk about it. The situation is emotional for them."

"So then what can we do?" Elliot asked "Who took the complaint?"

"I did" Munch said.

"Well that explains everything" Fin said.

"That's not funny..."

"Why don't we have Olivia talk to her then?" Rebecca asked "Unlike me, she works well with children."

"Becky, you work well with interrogating the suspects" Elliot commented "Somehow you're toughness makes them spit everything out."

Rebecca shrugged. She wished she was like Olivia, the detective that was compassionate with the victims. Instead, Rebecca Turner was the tough detective who pushes to get everything out of the suspects.

"Okay then" the captain said "Why don't Elliot and Olivia go to the school and question the victim. Fin and Becky, I have some paperwork that you can help me with."

As the group dispersed, Rebecca groaned.

"I hate paperwork"

"No kidding. We'll have our time though, Becky. Wait until we get a suspect; you'll shine."

* * *

"Lily, I'm Olivia and this is Elliot. We're both detectives."

Elliot and Olivia sat down in their chairs. The principal of the school allowed them to talk to Lily in one of the small conference rooms. Both of the detectives saw that Lily was uncomfortable.

"You want to try to talk to me about what happened" Lily said quietly, almost quiet enough not to hear her "Well, I already told someone I was raped. What more do you want?"

"You need to tell us what happened" Olivia said gently "You need to give us the details so we can catch the guy who did this to you..."

"I don't want to talk about it. Leave me alone!"

Before Olivia tried comforting Lily, her cell phone buzzed in her pocket.

"Lily..."

"I don't want to talk about it!" Lily cried "I just want to go to class and move on with my life!"

Lily got up from her seat and left the room. While Elliot turned to see the girl leave, Olivia took out her cell phone and read the text message she received.

"I guess we don't have much of a case" Elliot sighed.

"Don't give up yet, El. Apparently Lily went to the hospital before she filed a complaint with us. Melinda just texted me and told us to come see her right away."

* * *

"I have the rape kit and the nurse's notes" Melinda said as she opened the door to her exam room.

"Why do you have the nurse's notes?" Olivia asked.

"Well, I'd like to talk about the rape kit first, only because I'm not sure how the nurse's notes come into this" Melinda said "There were fluids, but the DNA wasn't in the system."

"The bad news was that there wasn't any DNA?" Olivia asked

"Yes"

"Great" Elliot mumbled.

"What about the nurse's notes?" Olivia asked "What do they say?"

"They say that the victim was attacked with cuts on her arms and legs" Melinda said as she read the information from the notes "But looking at the pictures, I'd say that the cuts were self-inflicted."

"So she cuts herself" Olivia asked. Melinda nodded.

"Can I see those pictures?" Elliot asked.

"Knock yourself out" Melinda said as she handed the folder to Elliot. He opened the folder and looked at the pictures. After scanning the pictures, he looked up at Melinda.

"You're positive that these cuts are self-inflicted" Elliot said as he closed the folder

"I'm one hundred percent sure. If someone attacked her, the cuts wouldn't be as straight or close together. The attacker might have cut her in an X-shaped pattern. I may be wrong, but Dr.Haung would be able to tell you more."

"Thanks Melinda."

"You're Welcome"

Elliot and Olivia walk out of the room.

"So what do we do now?" Olivia asked.

"I think we make a visit to Dr.Huang's office, and then a visit to Lilly's house to talk to her parents."


	3. Crash and Burn

Two days later, Casey was forced in the squad room with her injured hand. She didn't want to be confronted, but she didn't have a choice.

"Geez, what the hell happened to your hand?" Rebecca asked as Casey walked over to her friend's desk.

"I sliced my hand with a knife" Casey lied through her teeth "I had to go to the hospital to get stitches yesterday."

"That must have hurt"

"It did."

"Why are you here?"

"I need to talk to Elliot, Olivia and Cragen about a warrant to search a suspect's house" Casey explained.

"You already have a suspect to the Caterton case?"

"Yes"

"Wow, no wonder I feel out of place here" Rebecca said "The only thing I'm good at is interrogation suspects."

"You're a tough woman Becky, and that's what the squad needs to get the information out of possible suspects."

"I know, but I wish that I was more than that."

"I know the feeling. Look, maybe we can meet for lunch after my meeting?" Casey suggested

"Sure, I'm not going on a lunch date with the boys or anything" Rebecca said as Casey started walking away. She understood where Rebecca was talking about; Casey only wished she was more than what she was.

* * *

Hours later Rebecca was standing in the viewing room prepared to interrogate a suspect. Fin, Cragen and Casey were in the room with her.

"So I don't have much of the details" Rebecca said "Would you like to inform me?"

"Lilly Caterton is a twelve year old who was raped. We found evidence at the suspect's apartment that lead him at the rape" the captain explained.

"What was the evidence?"

"Elliot and Olivia found Lily's clothes that the girl was wearing before she was raped" Fin explained

"So I'm assuming that this idiot..."

"The Idiot has a name" Casey interrupted

"Then what's his name?"

"George York"

"Can I finish my question now?"

"You can" Casey replied with a nod.

"So I'm assuming that York led the victim into his apartment?"

"That's what we're assuming."

"Okay, let me work my magic" Rebecca said as she opened the door to the interrogation room with Fin following her.

* * *

George York didn't look any older than thirty. He had a small frame, with dark hair and eyes. He looked innocent, but not in Rebecca's eyes.

"Tell me something York; do you like luring girls into your apartment?" Rebecca said as she sat across from the suspect.

"What are you talking about?"

"We're talking about Lily Caterton" Fin said "She filed a complaint against you."

"For what?"

"For rape"

"What the hell are you talking about? You must have the wrong man, because I don't know a Lily Caterton" George replied.

"Of course you know her! You were walking back to your apartment and she was walking home!" Rebecca said loudly with a hint of anger in her voice. She knew it was him, but he wasn't talking. Then again, Rebecca only started interrogating him; this was nothing.

"That doesn't prove anything!"

"Then why did we find her clothes in your apartment?" Fin said. He stood against the wall, since Rebecca was the one who was leading the interrogation.

"I...I don't know."

"Of course you do! You passed by her and looked back at her. She thought she was cute so you walked to her and introduced yourself..."

"That's not true!" George shouted.

"She decided to come with you since you made such a good impression" Rebecca shouted "And then you decided to take advantage of her and rape her without a condom!"

"That's enough!" George bellowed as he stood up from his chair "I want a damn lawyer, now!"

"He said the magic words" Fin said as he walked towards the door "Let's go Becky."

Rebecca gave George a nasty look before she left the room with her partner. Fin shut the door, and Rebecca started ranting.

"He did it, and I know it!" Rebecca snapped as she crossed her arms.

"Well, he didn't say the magic words" Casey said.

"Yes, he did."

"No, I meant the magic words of 'I did it'" Casey explained "You did make him break down and yell at you, so that's a good sign that he might have done it."

Rebecca wasn't satisfied with Casey's explanation. She walked past Casey, left the room and slammed the door shut from behind her. Casey didn't understand why Rebecca was so angry; at least she had talent.

* * *

Casey came home late that night, but that didn't stop her from running on the treadmill. She went in her bedroom and changed into some shorts and a baggy t-shirt. She walked out of her room and walked quickly to the treadmill.

She got on and started at a slow speed. But within minutes, she was running on the fastest speed on the treadmill. She started thinking that everyone else was doing a better job at work than she was, since Olivia attempted to talk to the victim while Rebecca went off on the suspect and almost got information out of him. Lately, she's been hearing more talk about Alex Cabot and the possibility of her coming back anymore and all that talk has only made her feel worst about herself. Why can't everyone be content with Casey Novak? Why can't they appreciate her like they used to.

Casey wanted to go faster, but she realized that she was on the fastest speed. Suddenly, she ran at the wrong pace and flew. She flew off the treadmill and crashed into the wall. Not only that she crashed into the wall, but she went through it.


	4. Hidden Pain and Coffee

"Have anyone of you seen Novak?" Rebecca asked as she got up from her chair "I need to talk to her about the York trial."

"She hasn't been here yet" Olivia replied as she walked over to Rebecca "She might be at her office."

"Liv, I tried calling her office and her cell phone. All I get is her voice mail."

"Then unless Verabin is out of jail, Casey must be at home."

"Thanks"

"Do you want me to go with you?" Olivia asked as Rebecca walked passed her.

"No, I'll be fine. If the captain asks where I am, them him I'm trying to find Casey."

* * *

Rebecca walked in the hallway where Casey's apartment was located. It looked from a nice place from the hallways, but that didn't have to mean anything. When she stood in front of the door, Rebecca knocked on the door a few times.

"Casey? It's Rebecca, are you there?"

Rebecca heard a grumble and then a yelp of pain. That's when Rebecca knew that Casey was in trouble. She had to wait a few minutes in front of Casey's door, but Casey finally opened it. Rebecca was shocked to see Casey in such bad shape. Casey had bruises everywhere, and there were dark circles under her eyes. It looked like Casey couldn't even stand up without holding the door handle.

"Holy Shit Casey, are you all right?" Rebecca asked in a shocked tone. She couldn't believe that this was her friend standing in front of her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just sick."

"I don't think you're sick, Casey. You looked like someone tried to kill you."

"Believe me, no one tried to kill me" Casey with a weak smile on her face "I'm just not feeling as well as I hoped."

"So are you taking the day off?"

"Yes, I am. Can you do me a favor? Tell Cragen and McCoy that I'm taking the day off and I'll be back tomorrow."

"Okay, Casey. Feel better okay?"

"Yeah, bye."

Casey shut the door. She was so confused; what the hell happened last night? All she knew that she was in pain and that part of the wall was torn down. That's when Casey realized that she flew off the treadmill last night.

She tried walking, but the pain was too much. Casey decided to slowly walk in the bathroom, take some pain medications left over from her attack in her office years ago, and lay down in her bed for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Did you find Casey?" Olivia asked as Rebecca walked back in the squad room about an hour later.

"Yeah, she was in her apartment and she looked like someone beat her up"

"What?"

"You may not believe me, but Casey couldn't even stand up without something to hold her up and had all these bruises on her face"

Rebecca explained as she stood in front of her desk.

"Did she tell you anything about that?"

"Nope. Excuse me; I have to tell Cragen that Casey's taking the day off."

When Rebecca walked off, Olivia started to wonder what was going on with Casey lately.

* * *

Fin, Munch and Rebecca were sitting at a booth at the diner that they frequently went to for dinner.

"Did I ever tell you that you make a great detective, Becky" Munch said "I have never seen someone with so much anger towards the suspects."

"Well, I guess that's my talent because I can't do anything else."

"You can't sing or dance?" Fin asked

"I can't really do anything. The only other thing I was good at was driving 100 miles per hour chasing idiots who think they can get away from the police."

"I don't think driving at speed is a skill if you're a cop" Fin started to explain "When I was younger, I didstupid shit like that."

"You did?"

"Yeah, but I never got away with it"

"That has to be a talent too" Munch said "Who knows, you could have murdered someone and you probably got away with it."

"Shut your ass up. I'd love to see what talents you have, because I know that you can't make coffee."

Fin and Rebecca snickered while Munch gave them a serious look.

"You're both idiots. That's probably why Cragen paired the both of you up."

"You're just saying that because we just made fun of your coffee making" Fin said

"Yeah, cheer up. We love your conspiracies."

"I think the both of you are a conspiracy" Munch explained "I mean, the both of you tag team on me all the time, especially about my coffee!"

"Well maybe if you made decent coffee, we wouldn't be making fun of you" Rebecca said with a huge smile on her face.

"Like you can make better coffee..."

"Let's make a bet" Rebecca said "I'll make the coffee tomorrow and if everyone likes my coffee more, then you owe me twenty bucks."

"This is a dangerous bet, Becky" Fin warned in a joking matter "Are you sure you want to start this bet?"

"Yes, I do. What do you think, Munch?"

"Fine"


	5. That's What You Get

Elliot was the first one in the squad room while he found Rebecca making coffee. He was shocked, because for the past ten years he saw John Munch making the coffee for the squad. He was curious, so Elliot walked over to Rebecca.

"What are you up to?"

"I can sense that you're shocked since John makes the coffee" Rebecca said "Munch and I made a bet on which one of us makes the best coffee."

"That's an interesting bet" Elliot said "Can you let me know when the coffee is ready?"

"It will be done in a minute. You might as well wait here."

Seconds later, Olivia walked in and she was just as shocked when she saw Rebecca make the coffee.

"You're making the coffee?"

"The short story of this is that Munch and I made a bet" Rebecca said

"What bet?"

"Which one of us can make better coffee..."

The three of them turned around and saw Munch standing behind Olivia.

"Geez John, way to scare us" Olivia said as she put her hand on her chest.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to give you a heart attack. Is the coffee ready yet?" Munch asked.

"I'd give it another thirty seconds."

When Rebecca finished speaking, she saw Fin walk in the squad and walk towards the crowd near the coffee maker.

"I see that we already have a line for this coffee" Fin said

"It doesn't mean that it's any good" Munch muttered.

"I hear that!" Rebecca said as she pointed as Munch. Then she turned and saw that the coffee was ready for consumption. She took the coffee pot and poured the coffee in Elliot's cup. The rest of the group watched Elliot drink Rebecca's coffee.

"So? What do you think?" Olivia asked. Elliot smiled when he took his coffee mug away from his mouth.

"This is the best coffee I've tasted in this squad for the past ten years. Good job, Rebecca."

"Okay, it's my turn! I want to try!"

"How can you say that her coffee is better than mine?" Munch said angrily

"Look Munch, I like you and all but your coffee just taste like dirt."

"This coffee actually tastes like coffee" Olivia said.

"Give me some of that stuff" Munch said as he gave Rebecca his mug. Rebecca poured the coffee in the mug and gave it back to Munch. After he took a drink of Rebecca's coffee, he gave her the nastiest look.

"I guess you owe me twenty bucks" Rebecca said as a grin appeared on her face. Munch started saying curse words under his breath as he walked to his desk.

"What a sore loser" Fin said as he gave Rebecca his cup. When Rebecca gave Fin his cup of coffee, they saw Casey walk into the squad room. Olivia realized that Rebecca was right yesterday; Casey looked like she was in pain. She was actually walking with the cane she used when she was attacked in her office.

"Hey Casey" Elliot said "Want to try Rebecca's coffee."

"No, I'm fine" Casey said in a tired voice "I just need to talk to...the captain."

They saw her walk slowly with her cane. They saw Munch trying to help her, but Casey swung her cane at him and continued walking. That's when the squad knew that something was wrong with Casey; especially since she didn't want any coffee and she almost hit Munch with her cane.

* * *

Casey was lying down in her bed for the second day in the row. She thought that the pain from the treadmill would be better, but it wasn't. At least she couldn't get up to eat any food since she was in pain. Maybe she was losing weight and more noticeable to the squad.

Then she heard a knock on the door. She didn't want anyone visiting, especially Olivia and Rebecca. They were her closest friends, and they didn't want them to know anything.

"The door's open!" Casey shouted. She wanted to hide somewhere in her apartment but if she wanted to do that, she should have done it hours ago when she was up.

One minute later, she saw Olivia at the doorway of her bedroom. Casey tried to smile, but she was in pain when she did that too.

"Casey, you look horrible" Olivia commented as she walked in Casey's room "What happened?"

"I fell down a flight of stairs."

"You're a horrible liar. I see the messed up wall in your living room. What's going on?"

"I'm fine..."

"If you were fine, you wouldn't be lying in your bed in pain!" Olivia said loudly "Casey, you need to talk."

"Look, I'm really tired. I'd like some sleep..."

"I'll leave when you tell me what the hell happened."

"I'm not telling you what happened" Casey said

"Do you know what I think happened?" Olivia asked. She started getting angry at Casey because she wouldn't tell Olivia anything.

"Please tell me your theory, because I just love hearing theories that aren't even true."

"Fine, I'm leaving. And if you expect me to be on your side when you crash and burn, you can forget it. I know your eating disorder is back, and I know that you flew into that wall from the treadmill!"

Olivia stormed out of her room. Casey knew that Olivia would be angry, but at the moment she didn't care.


	6. Emotions Run High

A few weeks later, Casey's health was only getting worse. She refused to eat and ran on the treadmill every chance that she had. The squad was starting to worry, especially Rebecca. However, Olivia didn't seem to care since Casey refused to talk to her about anything. She only wanted Casey to admit that she was having issues, but Casey refused to admit it.

Fin and Rebecca were talking amongst themselves as they worked on paperwork. Fin took another sip of Rebecca's coffee.

"I'm glad that you're making the coffee, Becky" Fin said as he put down his mug "I don't think I can drink dirt ever again."

"I agree, but I think that Munch hates me because everyone loves my coffee."

"He just likes holding grudges. I am surprised that he's been mad at you for three weeks..."

"Maybe I should apologize" Rebecca suggested

"If you apologize, the whole squad is going to be unhappy because we have to drink dirt."

"Well, I feel like I insulted him."

"You might have insulted him, but he's a big boy and he needs to get over it."

A few seconds later, they saw Casey enter the squad room.

"Is it just me, or did Novak lose a lot of weight?" Fin asked

"I think I should be asking that question"

"Why? Is it because I'm a guy and girls are sensitive about their weight?"

"I know I was"

"Shit, sorry Becky."

"Don't worry about it, Fin" Rebecca said calmly "You completely forgot about my eating disorder."

"I forgot because you've been doing so well..."

"Hey"

They saw Casey standing in front of Rebecca's desk. Rebecca knew that Fin's observation was right; Casey must have lost at least fifteen pounds for the past few weeks. She didn't know what to say.

"Hey Casey, have you been losing weight?" she asked

"I have, and I'm glad that you noticed."

"How did the York trial go?" Fin asked.

"The evidence I show in court points to him, and I completely showed his dark side when he was on the stand, so I think he's going to get a guilty verdict" Casey explained.

"That's great" Rebecca said "That bastard needs to stay in jail."

"He's only going to stay in jail for two to eight years" Casey said

"I hate the laws they placed here. Why the law can't state that raping a child is a big crime and that they should stay in jail for the rest of their lives?"

"I couldn't tell you, I didn't make the laws in this country."

"At least York is getting jail time" Fin said as he looked at his computer "Hey, it's almost noon. Do you the both of you want to get lunch?"

"Sure. Want to come with us, Casey?"Rebecca asked as she got up from her desk.

"I can't; I have paperwork to do."

"Oh come on, Case. You have the rest of the day to finish that, don't you?" Fin asked.

"I have to be in court..."

"Stop lying to everyone, Casey Novak"

The three of them turned to see Olivia walking towards them. They saw anger in Olivia's face, and the squad rarely saw her angry.

"What are you talking about?" Casey snapped.

"I'm talking about your so-called paperwork" Olivia said with an evil grin on her face "I know for a fact that you don't have a lot of paperwork and that you don't have to be in court until three this afternoon."

"Since when are you my mother...?"

"What are you trying to imply here, Liv?" Rebecca asked in an angry tone.

"Casey lied to you, Becky. She said that her sister had an eating disorder, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Benson, I swear..."

"Save your argument, counselor" Olivia said as she lifted her hand in the air "You just want to save your ass from the lie you gave to your close friend."

"Liv, what the..."

"She lied about her sister, Becky. She doesn't even have a sister."

"Then who had the eating disorder?"

"She's standing right next to you" Olivia said. Rebecca held her breathe in shock, but no one expected her to turn around and smack Casey lightly in the face. The next thing they knew, Rebecca was trying to hurt Casey. Fin had to restrain Rebecca so she wouldn't do anything stupid.

"How the hell can you possibly lie to me!?" Rebecca yelled as she tried getting away from Fin's grip on her.

"Becky, I'm sorry..."

"You're such a fucking liar! How am I supposed to believe that you're telling the truth now?"

"Becky, calm down."

"Fin, if you don't let go of me right now, I'm going to try to break your arm..."

Fin let go and Rebecca gave Casey a nasty look before she turned around and stormed out of the squad room.

* * *

Fin ran after Rebecca and grabbed her arm before she walked in the elevator.

"What the hell do you want?" she growled as she sharply turned around to look at Fin.

"Becky, come on. Casey probably didn't mean to lie to you."

"You're not Casey, so how am I supposed to believe that?" Rebecca asked "So she lied to me so I can get treatment and get better..."

"Didn't you get better? So even if she didn't lie to you, would you get treatment?"

Rebecca didn't say anything. She didn't know if she would listen to Casey if she found out that she had the same eating disorder. Rebecca didn't know what to do, she only knew that Casey should have told the truth.

"I don't know Fin...I'm going home."

"You're going to leave me here while you take the rest of the day off?"

"I have no choice" Rebecca said as she pressed a button "I either go home or I try to kill Casey. I'm angry with her, and you can't change what I'm feeling."

"Can you do me a favor then?" Fin asked.

"What's the favor?"

"I don't want you doing anything stupid and going back to your own ways. I don't want you to be like Casey is right now."

"Fine, I promise. I'll see you tomorrow."

The elevator door opened and Rebecca walked in. Fin could only wonder if Rebecca would actually keep her promise as he turned around and walked back to the squad room. He saw Casey walking towards his way, and he took the opportunity to try to talk to her.

"Casey..."

"If you're going to give me a lecture like Olivia just did, don't bother" she spat as she started walking away, but Fin grabbed her arm.

"I'll try not to. I just want to understand why you lied to Rebecca."

Casey sighed before answering that question.

"I only lied to her because I didn't want her to worry about me then. I had everything under control when she didn't."

"Then why are you going back to your eating disorder?" Fin asked

"I'm not appreciated."

"Yes you are, Casey..."

"Why don't you tell that to the rest of the squad then, since all they talk about is Alex Cabot."

"They don't mean to..."

"Of course they do. She was so much better than me and always stuck to the book. She always won her cases, so don't tell me that they don't mean to talk about her a lot. I heard that she might be coming back, and that makes me feel so pathetic. She's probably going to take my job..."

"She's not going to take your job!" Fin snapped "The rest of the squad is just hearing rumors about her coming back for good! It doesn't mean it's going to happen."

"Thanks, your lecture is making me feel so much better about myself. I'm going home."

"Casey..."

"Please don't give me that shit about not hurting myself, because I'm not going to listen. Goodbye."

Casey pulled her arm away and stormed off. Fin sighed as he walked into the squad room. "No wonder I never wanted a girl partner in the first place!" he thought "Woman have so many issues."

* * *

Casey started drinking the alcohol since she purchased it at the liquor store a few blocks away from her apartment. She didn't care about herself anymore; she ruins everything.

She opened the apartment door as she chugged down the vodka. She shut the door and carried the bag of beverages in her room. She threw the empty bottle at the wall and the bottle crashed. Then Casey realized that she wanted to do that; so she threw her shoes off, grabbed another bottle of vodka and walked to the treadmill.

She positioned the treadmill to another wall in the room (since the wall she went through still wasn't fixed) and got on. She started at a slow speed, and was on the fastest speed within a minute. She kept her pace and she drank the rest of the vodka. By the time Casey finished the second large bottle of vodka, she was drunk. After an hour of stumbling through the fastest speed, she tripped and flew into the air. What Casey didn't realize though was that the wall wasn't a wall, it was a window that lead to the fire escape.


	7. I Need You More Than Ever

"Where the hell is Novak?" the captain shouted to everyone in the squad room "I told her yesterday to be here at nine, and it's almost ten!"

"She's probably busy trying to be skinny" Olivia snapped. That's when Rebecca got defensive.

"You have some fucking nerve, Benson" she said loudly "She may have lied to me, but I'm over it."

Olivia rolled her eyes and she walked back to her desk. Munch put his hand over the receiver of the phone on his desk.

"I think I know where Novak is"

"Where is she?" Rebecca asked

"She's at Mt.Sinai hospital" Munch replied "She was admitted a few hours ago..."

"What for?"

"They can't say."

"Thanks Liv, you put our ADA in the hospital" Rebecca shouted as she got up from her desk.

"She was the one who put herself in that hospital..."

"Maybe if you didn't tell me that she lied to me the way you did, she wouldn't have gone home and do something stupid!" Rebecca yelled. She was about to attack Olivia, but Munch ran over and got in between the both of them.

"Maybe if she told you the truth..."

"If she told me the truth, it wouldn't matter" Rebecca screamed as Munch held her back "I still would have gotten the treatment that I needed because I knew that she gave a damn! Where the hell were you, Benson? Were you trying to hook up with Stabler, or did that not work out for you?"

"That's enough!" the captain bellowed as he ran over to the detectives "Turner, I want you home for the rest of the day, because I will have your behavior in this squad room! Benson, I want you in my office now!"

* * *

"What did I do?" Olivia asked as she shut the captain's office door. She was angry at Rebecca; how could she possibly scream those things at her face? None of it was true, especially the fact Rebecca made about Elliot and herself.

"You started that fight in that squad room, and you started the altercation a few weeks ago with Novak and Turner" the captain explained "Do you want to explain yourself before I suspend you?"

"You're suspending me when Turner was the one who slapped Casey in the face and almost tried to attack me?"

"She only attacked Casey and attempted to attack you because you triggered her attacks. Now, do you want to explain what the hell is going on?"

"There's nothing going on..."

"And you're lying to me! I'm not going to deal with you, Benson. I want you to get out of this office and this squad room!" Cragen said angrily "You're suspended for a week without pay..."

"What?"

"I believe that you're not deaf, Benson. Get out and don't come back for a week."

* * *

Rebecca walked quickly to the nurse's station. She wanted to find out what happened to Casey and be there for her, since no one else will be.

"Can I help you?" the nurse sitting at the station asked.

"I'm here to visit Casey Novak."

"Okay, what's your relation to her?"

"Do I have to be related to visit her?" Rebecca asked. She only hoped that she didn't have to be related to Casey to see her.

"No, but we just want to go if you know her" the nurse said "We had a few people come in and take advantage of our patients."

"I'm Rebecca Turner. I work with Casey, and I'm also one of her close friends."

"That sounds good enough for me" the nurse said as she got off from her seat and walked over to Rebecca "Follow me, I'll show you to her room."

"What happened to her?" Rebecca asked as they started walking.

"Apparently she flew through the window of her apartment."

"Will she be all right?"

"She lost some blood and her memory is a bit fuzzy, but she'll be fine otherwise. This is her room" the nurse said as she stopped in front of the open door "If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you" Rebecca said. The nurse walked back to her station and Rebecca walked into Casey's room.

Casey was sleeping when Rebecca walked in the room. She took a chair and sat next to Casey's bed. She didn't know if she wanted to wake her up or if she wanted her to sleep. Rebecca decided to let her sleep and turn on the TV. She held Casey's hand and wondered how this could happen, and then she realized that the nurse said that she flew. "She must have flown off the treadmill" Rebecca thought.

After a few minutes of watching TV, Casey stirred and started waking up. When Casey opened her eyes, she was surprised to see Rebecca sitting next to her bed. Then she realized that this wasn't her bed.

"What the...what happened?" Casey said quietly

"You flew out the window to your apartment because you flew off the treadmill" Rebecca explained "I guess you were right, flying off treadmills isn't a funny matter."

When Casey started to remember what happened, she closed her eyes in fury.

"Shit"

"Casey, I'm not mad at you. I realized that you were trying to help me, and I knew that it wouldn't matter if you lied to me or not. Right now, I'm not going to lie to you but you're worrying me."

"I'm sorry Becky..."

"You need help. I'm not going to force you and drag you into an outpatient center, but you do need help" Rebecca said.

"I don't think about that now, do I?"Casey asked.

"No, you don't. I did sneak in my famous coffee for you though" Rebecca said as she reached in her coat and handed Casey a cup of coffee.

"You didn't have to do that, Becky."

"You didn't try it the first time around. Come on, drink it."

Casey held the cup to her lips and had a sip of Rebecca's coffee. Her eyes widen as she tasted it, because it was better than John Munch's coffee. She put the cup on her table.

"Wow...this tastes better than dirt" Casey said as giggled.

"Munch is still mad at me for making better coffee" Rebecca said with a grin on her face.

"Munch is an idiot."

Both women laughed as Rebecca realized why she liked Casey as a friend.


	8. Something Different

Elliot, Rebecca, Munch and Fin were in the captain's office for a meeting.

"Since Olivia won't be with us for another six days, someone needs to take her spot as senior detective" Cragen explained as he sat at his desk.

"Was she suspended?" Munch asked

"It's for me to know and for you to never find out."

"We'll find out eventually" Elliot said "We rarely keep secrets."

"I decided that someone who has made improvement since she got here should take Olivia's place until she got back."

The three detectives looked at Rebecca and saw that she was stunned.

"What? You can't be serious."

"You've done a lot of things for this job, Turner. I think it's time to step it up a notch in your career, don't you agree?"

"I guess so..."

"Great" the captain interrupted "Fin and Munch, you'll be working with each other for the next six days."

"Yes, Funch is back in action!" Munch said happily

"Funch? What the hell is Funch?" Fin asked

"It's our names combined. Do you know that they do that with the fan fictions that they write about on the internet?" Munch asked

"No I don't, because I never go online."

The four of them walked out of the office and went back into the squad room as they continued to discuss fan fiction.

"Well if Rebecca was a popular character, the two of you would be called Beckin."

"Beckin?" Rebecca asked. She started laughing as she sat down at her desk "You're crazy, Munch."

"I wonder what you and the captain would be called, Munch" Fin joked "Wouldn't it be called Cragench?"

"No, that sounds lame" Rebecca said "How about Mungen?"

"Yeah, that one sounds better."

Munch only shook his head and went on the computer while Fin and Rebecca started laughing.

* * *

Rebecca helped Casey into her apartment. She didn't think Casey could leave the hospital today, but then again, anything is possible these days. Casey made herself comfortable on the couch while Rebecca sat next to her. She could only stay with Casey for her lunch hour, and then it was back to work.

"How's work?" Casey asked "I'm asking since I'm not there and won't be there for a few days."

"Olivia got suspended, apparently."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. I know that I was defending your ass because Olivia was talking shit" Rebecca said "And I almost beat her up, but Munch stopped me."

"Good old Munch. I'm surprised that you didn't get suspended."

"I guess Benson got suspended because she started the fight and she started the altercation with the both of us."

"Well, she deserves what she got. I don't know why she was mad with me in the first place" Casey said "It was nice of you to defend me when I wasn't there."

"It's not a problem."

Rebecca's phone started to ring. She took it out of her pocket and flipped it open.

"Turner"

"Becky, it's Elliot. Where are you?"

"I'm at Casey's"

"The captain wants you back here in a few minutes. We have a case."

"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes."

She shut her phone and looked at Casey.

"I need to go; I'm working with Elliot..."

"What do you mean you're working with Elliot?" Casey asked as Rebecca got up from the couch.

"I'm taking over Olivia's place for the next six days."

"That's an interesting thought; you and Elliot working together."

"I got to go. I'll check on you later, okay?"

* * *

Rebecca and Elliot were in the cop car, driving to their destinations. They were supposed to go to a couple's house to talk to them about their kidnapped child.

"I never thought that I could be a senior detective" Rebecca said "I never thought you were good enough."

"You proved yourself to Cragen, or else he wouldn't have asked you to fill Olivia's position."

"But I'm not Olivia. I'm not the person who can be compassionate with the victims but tough on the suspects. I'm tough on everyone."

"I think you can be compassionate outside of work"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you've been there for Casey when she was in the hospital" Elliot explained "You helped her, I think. I wasn't there, so I couldn't say what went on or anything..."

Elliot parked the car and shut the engine off. They were at the house, and they walked towards it after they got out of the car. Rebecca was unsure of herself, because she knew she wasn't half the detective that Olivia was.

Elliot knocked on the door. A woman with brown hair and green eyes opened the door. She looked like she has been crying.

"Can I help you?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, I'm detective Stabler and this is detective Turner."

"You're here about our boy Chris, aren't you?"

"We'd like to ask you and your partner a few questions" Rebecca said.

"Okay, let me find her. Come on in."

The woman opened the door all the way and let the detectives in.

"I'm Samantha, by the way" she said as she led the way "You can sit in our kitchen while I try to find Allie."

Elliot and Rebecca sat at the kitchen table while Samantha walked out of the room to find Allie.

"This has to be the first time we worked on a case with a lesbian couple" Rebecca commented.

"Yes, it is. Do you have a problem with the fact that they're dating?" Elliot asked "I know that some detectives are against or uncomfortable with homosexual."

"No, I don't. I just think that this is going to be an interesting case."

* * *

The next day, Casey was back to work. She was sitting at her desk doing paperwork. As she was writing, she was thinking about how she was going to get back on track and treat her eating disorder. She was still under a lot of stress, and her disorder was the only thing that made the stress go away.

She heard the door knock. She looked and saw that it was Rebecca through the blind.

"Come in" Casey said as she looked down at her paperwork. Rebecca opened the door with a brown paper bag in her hand.

"You always make a great entrance in my office" Casey said laughing "What did you do, get me left -overs from your lunch with the guys?"

"You read my mind. I figured that you wanted something to eat."

Rebecca walked over to Casey's desk, put the bag on her desk, and sat down in the seat in front of the desk.

"Please tell me it's not your favorite dish" Casey said as she looked in the bag.

"Of course it is. I thought you liked the chicken caesar sand which that place makes" Rebecca said as Casey took the sand which out of the bag.

"So how's your job being Elliot's partner?"

"It's different" Rebecca said "Especially when you deal with the victims more than the suspects. I'm not as sympathetic as Olivia is."

"You have to admit that you're sympathetic though. I mean, you were right there with me in that hospital" Casey explained "I think the sympathy you do show is in your friendships."

"I think you're right...Casey, why aren't you eating the sand which I gave you?"Rebecca asked

Casey looked at the sand which when Rebecca asked that questions. There are so many calories and it will make me look fatter than I already am...

"Casey?"

Casey looked up at Rebecca. It looked like Casey was going to cry.

"Casey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"You don't want to admit that you don't want to get help, right?"

"I don't want you to get mad at me..."

"I'm not going to get mad at you, but you're still making me worry about you" Rebecca explained "You have to be the closest friend I have here at work. If we were paired up detectives, we would be like Elliot and Olivia. I don't want you to go down the path that I went down when I started here."

"I know."

"What's really bothering you lately?"

"It's the talk about Alex Cabot, and how I'm second best here..."

"Geez, that Alex wasn't the best ADA when she was here" Rebecca said "I didn't like working with her. Believe me Casey; you're better than Alex Cabot."

"That's not what everyone else thinks."

"It's not worth losing weight if you're trying to have everyone shift their thoughts from Alex to Casey. You're a good ADA. Hell, if I needed a lawyer I'd ask you to defend me."

"Don't even think about asking me for a discount" Casey said with a small smile appearing from her face.

"I guess that's not my point. You can do this, Casey. Show that entire squad what you have in that courtroom. So far, the only case I've seen blown up in front of you was the Picard case."

"That was for a good reason" Casey said as she took a bite of her sand which "The only reason why I let Picard go like that was because I didn't want him in Louisiana."

"I see that you're eating the sand which."

"And I see that you're nagging me about it" Casey said "What else is new?"


	9. Apologies

Olivia came back a few days later. Rebecca was disappointed because she was starting to enjoy working with Elliot and the victims. However, Rebecca was glad to have Fin back as her partner. Before Olivia entered the squad room, Fin and Rebecca talked at their desks.

"Olivia's going to be back today" Fin said "How do you feel about that?"

"Geez, now you're my therapist too?" Rebecca joked.

"Well, I know the last time you saw her she almost ruined your friendship was Casey."

"Oh yes, because we all needed the drama last week" Rebecca spat "She better not talk to me when she comes in here."

"Why?"

"She needs to give Casey an apology for being such a bitch."

John Munch walked over.

"Here's another country we haven't heard from in awhile" Rebecca said "Are you going to complain about me some more?"

"No, I'm here to apologize" Munch replied "I'm sorry that I was stubborn about your coffee. I admit that it's great coffee, but it was hard having everyone else like it."

"Well, I'm glad you did the mature thing and apologized" Rebecca said extending her hand. Munch took it and they shook hands "So do you want to join Fin and I to celebrate the trio of Beckinunch?"

"What?" they both asked.

"That's our fan fiction name" Rebecca said, trying not to laugh. Suddenly, there was a burst of laughter between the three of them. They couldn't stop laughing until Olivia walked over to the three of them.

"What's so funny?" Olivia asked.

They stopped laughing, but Fin and Munch welcomed her back.

"Olivia Benson, it has not been the same without you here" Munch said

"What have you been doing for the last week?" Fin asked

"I've been doing nothing. I think my job might be the only hobby I have..."

She didn't continue to talk. Olivia knew that she needed to talk to Rebecca.

"Hey Becky"

"Hi" Rebecca mumbled. She wanted nothing to do with her, and Olivia could tell.

"Rebecca, I wanted to apologize about last week..."

Rebecca slammed the book she was reading down on her desk and gave Olivia an angry look.

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me. Well yes, maybe you should apologize for trying to ruin my friendship with Casey. However, I think Casey should be getting the apology and I'm going to ignore you until you talk to her. Come on Fin, I think Casey has a suspect for our current case."

Rebecca got up and stormed away. Fin got up and followed; Olivia sighed as she watched the both of them walk away.

"Well, I guess you know what you have to do to make this squad a happy little family again" Munch said.

Olivia walked away and left the squad room. She had a visit to make.

* * *

Casey knew that Olivia was back to work today. What she didn't expect was Olivia opening her office door at ten in the morning with a cup of Rebecca's coffee. Casey didn't know what to say as Olivia shut the door and walked over.

"Casey, I'm sorry about the past few weeks" Olivia said as she said down in front of Casey's desk "I was just really angry because you didn't want to talk to me."

"Do you want to explain that confrontation in the squad room a week ago?" Casey asked as she looked back down at the paperwork. She wasn't sure if Olivia was sincere, or if she was just apologizing so she could be on Rebecca's good side.

"I was angry. You were lying to Fin and Rebecca, and I just...wanted to get the truth out."

"And the way you did it was so classic" Casey said sarcastically as she shut the desk drawer. She looked up and Olivia saw that Casey had a serious look on her face.

"Case..."

"Tell me something Benson, are you here to sincerely apologize or are you just trying to kiss my friend's ass?"

"I'm trying to be as sincere as possible, but you're making it hard."

"And you made it hard on me" Casey spat as she got up from her desk "You made it hard to the point where I ended up at the hospital. You made me feel worthless last week, Olivia. I know that it's going to take a long time to forgive you after what you did. Excuse me; I have to bring this paperwork to my boss..."

Casey walked out of the room and slammed her door shut. Now Casey was making Olivia feel worthless, and Olivia expected it.

* * *

A few nights later, Casey and Rebecca were hanging out at the bar nearby the precinct.

"We haven't really talked lately" Rebecca commented.

"That's because I had to be in court and you had to some suspect ass" Casey said.

"Did Olivia ever apologize to you?"

"She did, but I started getting angry. I thought she was apologizing because she wanted to kiss your ass."

"Hey, I had to kiss yours when I started here."

"That's a different situation. Olivia had no right to be angry at me..."

"But maybe she did" Rebecca said "You weren't talking to her when she tried to help you. I know that I would be a little mad at you for that."

"But would you make a huge commotion in the squad room?" Casey asked.

"No, I'd probably go over your apartment and make a big motion there" Rebecca joked

"I love how you're trying to be the great comedian."

Casey and Rebecca continued drinking when they saw Olivia enter the bar.

"Did she know that we're here?" Rebecca asked

"I don't know. I think Fin must have told her."

"I love how Fin doesn't keep secret information like this"

"That's why I work alone" Casey said with a grin.

Olivia didn't sit next to them, but she sat close by. She ordered a drink and looked like she was thinking.

"I say we end this grudge" Rebecca said quietly to Casey "I mean, is it even worth it?"

"No, it's not. Let's sit next to her."

Casey and Rebecca got up from their seats with their drinks. Rebecca sat down on Olivia's left and Casey sat down on Olivia's right. Olivia was surprised to see the women sit down next to her.

"I thought the both of you hated me" Olivia said as she grabbed her drink from the table.

"We decided that being mad at you isn't worth it" Rebecca said

"So we both forgive you."

"Really?"

"Yes" Casey said

"We apologize for not letting you apologize" Rebecca said.

"Well, that's very kind of you" Olivia said "Want to make a toast?"

"Sure"

The three women raised their glasses in the air.

"To the women of the SVU squad" Casey said

"We're the best thing there because if there were no women there, the men would be clueless."

"Cheers!"

They started to laugh as they put their drinks together. That's when Rebecca realized that she finally belonged. She finally got the respect from everyone. Rebecca took a sip of her drink and listened to her two friends talked as she thought about how lucky she was in be in Manhattan SVU.


End file.
